Camping
by odd-in-many-ways
Summary: What if the team had had a chance to camp at the begining of countrycide? One shot/Slight Pre Janto
1. Sleepless nights

**Summary: **What if the team had camped for the night in countrycide before the cannibals attacked? Two shot / slight Pre Janto

**Spoilers: **Very mild spoilers for cyber woman and countrycide.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Never has been, Never will be. I do not own torchwood or any of the characters however much it pains me to say so.

This was just an idea I had after watching 'Countrycide' for the zillionth time. When the team are preparing for camping they pitch three tents: since one was Owen's and it can be assumed Tosh and Gwen would share, that means...

I apologise in advance for any mistakes and/or poor writing. (Looks sheepish).

I've recently re-read this story and hopefully caught and altered all errors. Feel free to point out the (inevitable) ones that I haven't. :)

**Camping**

**Sleepless nights**

Jack lay staring at the roof of the tent. Perusual he felt no desire to sleep but for appearance sake had retired to bed when the others did.

The time was around the late side of midnight and he couldn't help but feel bored. At least in the hub he could potter around and possibly do some work (perhaps not the most common of occurrences). Here he didn't want to risk waking the others, speaking of which...

He turned his head slightly so he could make out the huddled form at the other side of the tent. It had surprised him slightly at first to discover he would be sharing with Ianto but then he had considered the alternative. No one in their right mind would want to share with Owen, especially not when he was as irritable as he was today. (Who'd have thought someone could hate the countryside so much?). On a more serious note he was glad to have Ianto along.

Ever since the Lisa 'incident', tensions had been running high between the team. Tosh seemed to have an unspoken acceptance and understanding with Ianto but Gwen and Owen clearly felt mistrust towards their youngest member. As valid as their doubt was, Jack felt it was time to move on. Ianto had been painfully work obsessed since Lisa's death, maintaining a scarily high standard as if to prove his worth. He was always in earliest and the last to leave (Jack even suspected he worked whole nights in the archives without going home). It wasn't like he much to go home to though.

Instead he busied himself making coffee and cleaning the hub as twice as often before retreating to the archives. In a way this frustrated Jack. Ianto had never been a very open person and, after his first day, Jack had felt an unexplainable urge to make the man come out of his shell. Every day without fail he tried to comment on the young man's suit or just make a raunchy suggestive point and after a while it began to work. The witty one liners and half smiles became more frequent and they built up a rapport over what did and didn't count as 'sexual harassment in the workplace'. The captain had prided himself on building a connection with the enigmatic Welshman who he suspected was just as lonely as he himself felt sometimes.

Now, however, that was all gone. All his good work had unravelled as Ianto closed himself off completely and spoke even less.

Despite this, he couldn't deny things were improving, just not fast enough for his liking. His solution was to bring Ianto along on the mission. He hoped it would help them all bond as a team and move on from past mistakes. Anyway, had they left Ianto behind, he wouldn't have had anyone to make coffee for and would have probably gone crazy cleaning all day. Either that or reorganised the entire archives. (It wasn't like anyone else could navigate it as it was now. At least not without a map and it had taken ages to put _that_ together). No, the best option was definitely trying to make the man feel part of the team.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by movement at the other side of the tent. He peered over. Once his eyes had adjusted he could make out Ianto in the middle of an uneasy sleep. The younger man was becoming more and more twisted in his sheets by the second and his breathing was growing slightly laboured. He was clearly having a nightmare.

Jack felt awkward. He could think of a few things that could be causing the nightmare and the main one was glaringly obvious. (And he doubted he featured well it that dream) The words '_You're the biggest monster of them all'_ drifted through his mind. It was a likely possibility that Jack was not the first thing Ianto would want to see when he opened his eyes. This held Jack back for a few moments before he decided he was being stupid. Ianto needed him and he wasn't about to avoid that responsibility.

However, before he could move, a loud gasp announced that Ianto had woken up by his own accord. Jack lay silent and listened to the Welshman gulp in air. His breathing soon evened out and he stood up. As he stumbled out the tent he failed to notice Jack, who was lying as still as possible, watching him.

Jack waited a few minutes but Ianto didn't return. Fear hit him for a brief second. They still didn't know what was behind the disappearances and, if it was alien, now wasn't a time to be wandering alone. He hurriedly stood up and pulled on his military coat before leaving the tent.

Outside he was relieved to see Ianto had had the sense not to leave the campsite. He was sat on one of the benches looking very forlorn in a plain t-shirt and pyjama bottoms. As he walked nearer, Jack couldn't help notice that the clothes coupled with his ruffled hair made Ianto appear his actual age for once. Jack shook his head. It was way too easy to forget how young he really was. He continued walking quietly but without hiding his approach. Despite this Ianto didn't seem to acknowledge his presence at first. It was only when he sat down that a tired voice asked: "Why are you up?"

Jack avoided the answer, "I could ask you the same thing."

"I...I needed some air,"

"You sure that's the only reason you're out here?" He made his tone more sympathetic, "You know you can always talk to me."

Ianto swallowed, "So why are you up?" he repeated.

Jack responded truthfully, "I heard you having a nightmare and came to check you were okay."

The Welshman visibly stiffened. "I'm fine," he answered much too quickly. Jack sighed. He knew Ianto was lying and would probably resist any further questioning in that direction. He changed tactic. "Ianto, before when Gwen was asking who we kissed last, no one meant to..."

The other man cut him off, "I know. I'm sorry that I...I brought Lisa up; it just ruined the mood for everyone." He turned and Jack scanned his pale face and dark eyes. "Sometimes I just get sick of it all, I just don't care what everyone else's reaction will be," he sighed. "I guess I'm not that good at keeping morale up out in the field." He managed a small smile and Jack returned it with a bigger, comforting one. "Don't worry, you'll learn."

"Decided you need more help in the field then?"

Jack smirked, "Well there is that but there's also the added bonus of seeing you out of a suit."

Ianto made an attempt to look annoyed, "But I thought you like my suits?"

Jack frowned, "That's true. I guess we could come up with a rota of sorts..." He grinned. He was pleased to be enjoying this type of banter with Ianto again.

"Ianto," he returned to a more serious tone, "you do know I meant it when I said we could talk. I want to help you though this."

Ianto nodded and bit his lip. "I know you do Jack it's just not that simple...I mean... you, you and the others..." He swallowed.

Jack encouraged him on (he was smiling inwardly at the use of his name instead of the dreaded _sir_) however, Ianto shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

Jack hid his frustration. Ianto had begun to open up for a moment and he wished he had continued even if it had led to him screaming at Jack for killing the love of his life. Still, there was plenty of time for that he reminded himself. They would make progress with time.

He glanced down at Ianto who hadn't spoken for a while now. He noticed the young man was shivering badly and pulled him closer. At first Ianto resisted but then gave in pretty quickly. Jack guessed he was too tired and too cold to put up a fight.

They stayed like that for a good 5 minutes before Jack spoke. "Ianto?"

"Yeah?" Came the slightly slurred reply.

"You do realise you're an important part of the team don't you?"

The other man shifted slightly. "I don't know," he answered truthfully. His exhaustion had forced him to drop all of his protective barriers. "Sometimes I guess, I don't – I don't..."

Jack watched as he tried to force his heavy eyelids open and smiled. "Ianto go to sleep." He mock ordered.

Ianto shook his head stubbornly but at the same time he unconsciously snuggled up closer. "I don't want to sleep, I'd rather – rather..." His resort crumbled as Jack began to rub his back and make soothing noises. "I don't...don't not now, I..." Jack shushed him. A part of Ianto was screaming that this was wrong; Jack was responsible for Lisa's death. But, despite the urge to pull away, the warmth from the captain and the feeling of actual human contact became too much. Within a matter of moments he was fast asleep.

Jack smiled. In the morning when Ianto was thinking straight he would probably be shocked at himself for falling asleep in his boss' arms, (not to mention the man he was supposed to hate right now) but they would deal with that then. For now he scooped the Welshman up in his arms and carried him back to their tent where he covered him with the sheets. He hesitated then kissed him on the forehead before returning to his own bed.

He watched Ianto snuggle into the pillows, enjoying how the young man's sleeping face was an unguarded picture of childlike innocence. He pulled himself away from the sight and returned his focus to the roof. He did however, continue listening to Ianto's deep breathing and reflected on how calming the sound was. It was one he maybe, just maybe, would get used to one day.

**Thank you to those who managed to read through all of that. I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until next time...**


	2. Setback

**Hello again, this was originally going to be a one shot but I decided to add another chapter after received such nice reviews.**

**Luckylyn**, **jenniuol** and **–X-Loner-X-Starlight-X- **you guys rule.

**Spoilers: **Very mild spoilers for cyber woman and countrycide.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Never has been, Never will be. I do not own Torchwood or any of the characters however much it pains me to say so.

**Anyway, this is set at the end of countrycide...**

**Camping**

**Setback**

"Because it makes me happy"

The words were still haunting Jack when he walked out into the bustle of cars, ambulances and policemen. To think someone could be so sick and twisted. Not to mention they had had his team. If he had been just a few seconds later...

He shook the thought away and scanned the area. Gwen was been ushered into an ambulance by Owen (they would probably head to the hospital), Tosh was checking the SUV for any damage (he smiled at her concern in the mist of what had happened) and Ianto...

Jack immediately headed over to where their youngest member was sat looking as lost and forlorn as he had the night before.

That morning when they had all woke up; Ianto hadn't said anything to Jack about the night before. It could be that he couldn't remember but the captain felt it was more likely a result of embarrassment. The young man had been in a vulnerable state, something Jack knew Ianto hated. He had just hoped that Ianto would think about what he said and not close up again.

Right now, however, he couldn't blame him if he did. Tosh had briefly explained what had happened to them including how Ianto had helped her to escape. He couldn't deny the pride he felt at that...he only wished he could ignore the guilt that arose from the other details.

Bruises were already beginning to appear around the Welshman's face and on the skin that his torn shirt didn't hide. As Jack sat beside him he flinched slightly. He opened his mouth to speak and then hesitated. (How the hell do you comfort someone who has just endured tenderising by cannibals?) He settled on the basic.

"Have the paramedics given you a check over yet?"

No response was given. "Ianto," urged Jack softly, "has anyone taken a look at you yet?"

There was a slight shake of head and a barely whispered, "I'm fine."

"Ianto," reiterated jack firmly, "You are not in any way..."

Ianto began to shake. The night before it had been because of the cold but it wasn't cold now. "It's okay Ianto," reassured Jack, wrapping an arm around trembling shoulders. "It's over now."

Despite his own words he knew it wasn't okay and it certainly wasn't over. For someone who was already suffering emotionally this was the worst possible thing that could have happened. It was a major setback. Ianto was probably only just getting rid of the images of a blood covered Lisa and the team lined up like an execution squad. Only now he would have to remember fridges full of human meat and the feel of a blade at his neck.

"Jack?" It was so tentative that he nearly missed it.

"Yes Ianto?"

The Welshman swallowed. "Wh..why did they do this?"

The words that had haunted him only moments earlier sprung to mind. No, he told himself, he couldn't do that to Ianto.

"I don't know," he replied, only half lying. "But," he pulled Ianto a little closer, "I do know that there's no way in hell that they're gonna do it again." At that Ianto let out a sigh (of relief perhaps?) and in a more normal, if tired voice, asked:

"When are we going home sir?"

Before the captain could answer, Tosh did. "The SUV seems undamaged. We can go as soon as we want." She turned to Ianto and gave him a sympathetic smile. He managed a small one in return. They had been through hell together and were just thankful they had each other's understanding.

As Jack was packing up the boot, Owen hurried over. He had come to tell Tosh that he and Gwen were going to head back in the ambulance but, before he rushed off again, he did something which made Jack smile. He began fussing over Ianto's injuries despite the other man trying to wave him off. In the end he had to go but first made Ianto promise to wait for him at the hub.

Finally ready, the three of them piled into the SUV. As he pulled out, Jack sneaked a look at Ianto who was fighting to stay awake in the back. The Welshman gave in to exhaustion and leaned his head against Tosh. The Japanese women didn't seem to mind in the slightest. Eyes back on the road, Jack mused over the positive. The countryside may have been a terrible experience but it had certainly achieved one objective. The team were growing closer again. Together they had survived this setback and they could finally leave the mistrust of the cyber woman incident behind them.

**Not as long as the first chapter, but there you have it. I hope it acted as a little conclusion of sorts. Anyway, thanks greatly to anyone and everyone who reviewed and/or favourite this story. It means a lot so thank you for the support, bye!**


End file.
